This invention relates to soft drink syrup containers and in particular to a tamper evident device for such containers.
Cylindrical, stainless steel soft drink containers for holding five gallons of syrup are well-known in this art (and are known as "figals"). Such containers include a top wall with a central fill opening therein closed by a removable lid and a pair of substantially identically upstanding cylindrical plugs for providing fluid communication with the inside of the container. One plug is connected to a CO.sub.2 source and the other plug is connected to a syrup line.
It is known to install small, plastic, tamper evident caps on each plug after the figal has been filled. These caps can not be removed without breaking them. They have internal locking teeth that engage an annular o-ring groove on the plug and they include a tab to grab and pull on to rupture or break the cap to remove it to gain access to the plugs to dispense the syrup from the figal. Thus, as long as the caps are in place, that is evidence that no tampering has occurred, unless the original caps have been replaced by new caps. Such caps are relatively inexpensive and easy to duplicate.